The experiments of sweetie bloom
The experiments of sweetie bloom "Sweetie Bloom was sitting in her channel room having just finished reading a story called the experiments of Twilight Sparkle a fanfic in which invites her friends to a party, brings them down to her basement and slowly but surely kills all of them first Pinkie pie then Applejack then Rainbow dash then Fluttershy and last but certainly not least Rarity". "after she had finished reading it she said " hmmm I never thought Twilight would that to her friends but I guess it's just a story, but something deep inside sweetie Bloom's mind snapped and she finished with the words " but that does sound like fun". "With that she went to her channel collab list and saw 10 of her closest friends names they were: Ink rose Keyframe Goldenfox Silver quill Eliyora Toonkriticy2k Mad munchkin Dustykatt Firebrand "The last one turned out to be lightning bliss the rainbow alicorn reviewer who had serious anger issues whenever someone called her a cute mare". " she dialed their Numbers and told them they were gonna have party of sorts and told them there was a surprise for the end, they replied with: Ink rose:"sounds lovely I'm just gonna end this headcanon story I've been working on and be over in a bit toodles". Keyframe:"a party I love parties you can count on me to be there". Goldenfox:"well usually I would've said no because I'm usually busy but considering that I have no work to do today and the fact Keyframe's there means I'm going to say yes to the party ". Silver quill:" hmm well it can't hurt to go to a friend's party once in a while so yeah okay I guess be right there". Eliyora:"ughh fine but only if you invite my handsome pegasus hunk in red and black to the party ps I love parties". Toonkritic:"yeah okay ughh but i'll only come if my hot purple and brown unicorn hottie is there ps I love parties too". Mad munchkin:"well I guess having time off for a while wouldn't hurt I mean i practically get no breaks from art commissions but tonight's thing is on be right there". DustyKatt:"okay sounds cool hope you invite ilovekimpossiblealot next time". Firebrand:"well on a normal daily basis this is either my day to see Dr. Wolf or do a episode review maybe do some Collabs but considering I'm not busy today I'll come". Lightning bliss:"well I guess even an alicorn reviewer needs to have a break once in a while so yeah". "Sweetie Bloom's mouth turned into a smirk similar to that of the Grinch and she excitedly got to work with the decorations and food once she had finished she had a knock at the door, she opened the door and there stood before her was a white alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail which was very long it was Lightning bliss "hello" "Sweetie Bloom said to Lightning then she noticed a familiar hippogriff standing behind her it was silver quill "hey". " silver quill was thinking to himself about the times when princess Luna kissed him and singing with Lightning bliss when Santa comes to town from the movie the polar express those were the days he loved the most , lightning bliss could see the usually sarcastic or obnoxious hippogriff was happy and she knew instantly he was thinking about the time they sang together on a snowy mountain so she turned round and gave him a kiss and a hug". "Silver's eyes widen as she did this surprised at the fact that the little rainbow alicorn would do this considering the fact she was mostly always angry with him whenever they did collabs but then remembered the song they sang and returned the kiss and the hug". " uhhhh do you guys mind moving said a voice from behind them it was eliyora "yeah come on guys said another pony with her it was toonkritic " unless you want us to take a picture of you two and post it on ponybook (bad name I know)". "Lightning and silver stopped hugging and kissing each other, and walked into the house nervously laughing and blushing at each other". Toonkritic stood there and stared at the house it was big it was basically a mansion of sorts it had a balcony and a pool on the roof also there were tanning beds and chairs, the sight from outside was awesome and he couldn't wait to go inside for the party and eliyora was just Happy that she got to spend it with her red and black Pegasus boyfriend toonkritic her stallion of her dreams". " then eliyora noticed something a wide grin had plastered over Sweetie Bloom's face and made her nervous and freaked so she asked why Sweetie Bloom had that grin on her face only for the response to be "oh im just so happy you guys showed up now please come and enjoy the party". " eliyora still unsure walked in holding hooves with toonkritic". "Next up was a familiar female Scottish voice it was mad munchkin who looked like she had a fight with someone considering the scars on her sides and face, Maddie turned to Sweetie Bloom and spoke " I had a serious fight with Mary sue pretty much I told her I was going out for a bit so she turns round and starts questioning me over why? So I turned round and say "its a friend's party and I unfortunately need you to look after the house she replies with " why can't I come I like parties", "I say Silver Quill's gonna be there and he doesn't want to be a target for your mop remember that one time", with that said she turned round picked up her mop and smacked me with it causing a few scratches to go across my skin hence the reason why I have on my sides and face but I bet by the end of tonight they would've healed". "Sweetie Bloom who was trying to hurry things up told Maddie I hope you get healed well in a friendly tone and told her to sit down on a chair with the others just then yet another knock came from the door Sweetie opened it up and there standing before her were firebrand, ink rose, goldenfox and keyframe but they were wearing headphones and listening to their MP3s, Eliyora whistled loudly getting their attention and they walked in". " keyframe's and ink Rose's reactions were shared they thought the house looked amazing and they decided to take a selfie to show ponybook and giggled at the comments they got moments later meanwhile goldenfox and firebrand were in the corner drinking a pint of buck beer (another bad reference I know) along with silver quill and toonkritic, the girls except sweetie bloom scoffed at the boys saying: Eliyora:"those guys always drink at parties especially goldenfox , silver quill and my toonie". Ink rose:"yeah we're supposed to be having fun not getting drunk". Mad munchkin:"huh tell me about it they're worser than Mary sue "With all of that said keyframe turned and said " come on guys let the boys have their fun and let's have some fun of our own, you thinking what im thinking, the other girls thought about what she meant and then they realized what she meant and shouted "lesbian sex". "Keyframe nodded yep and they went up to the guest room with 4 beds and got started with their funtime girl time , meanwhile downstairs lightning was starting to get bored so she joined the boys in the bar and spoke to them". " hey guys are you getting bored" with that response they replied with no but then silver did something unthinkable he approached lightning, picked her up and replied "well this is a party so it should be a fun night so why don't we go do our private business, lightning's eyes widen as she realized what he meant and replied with" "but silver I have a husband he'll kill you if he finds out, silver thought for a moment then said " well he isn't here right now so how will he know and in want you to know something I've always loved you on the outside I may be a sarcastic or obnoxious asspony but on the inside I loved you always even when we had our fights". "Lightning giggled and said " let's do it cutie" with flirty eyelashes and still giggled as they got inside the room near to where the girls had gone suddenly lightning's shot up and she realized she had a wing boner but didn't worry about it as silver's did the same so she didn't care" "Suddenly a doorbell sound alerting everyone except for sweetie of course, she went over and opened it and in came a certain blue pegasus mare and a mustached yellowish orange stallion she knew it was DustyKatt and kp who she didn't plan to have coming but eventually she decided to add her anyway so the party was set". "Goldenfox who was drinking heavily turned to his friends in a half drunk half normal way and spoke " you know everyone else is having sex right? "Yeah replied toonkritic and firebrand who were on the verge of vomiting until the ganky stuff came out all their mouths like how peter, stewie, Brian and Chris had done in a episode of family guy". "Meanwhile Eliyora was getting ready to do her move hornage inside which involved her sticking her horn up somepony's vagina while she smiled with pleasure while ink rose was doing a feather flurry which literally meant pushing a feather in somepony's vagina eventually by the time they were done they were sweating with pleasure and keyframe replied with " don't tell the boys and winked at them". "Kp was lounging in a black massage chair in a Private room while DustyKatt rubbed her hooves with his hooves she was groaning with delight as she shut her eyes suddenly she heard herself snickering then giggling and finally laughing as she opened her eyes she saw DustyKatt holding a feather in hoof and tickling her stomach with it which was her ticklish spot she closed her eyes and started blushing while tears ran down her face " HAHAHaHa STAHHHHP NO STOP the torture continued for ten more minutes then it stopped, Dusty asked a rather sweaty and out of breathe kp if she was satisfied and she said yes". "Sweetie bloom called everyone to the room they partied until it was time to go but as they tried to leave they found the door was shackled shut with chains when they attempted to question sweetie Bloom they felt dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious, sweetie bloom smiled and dragged their bodies to the basement ready for their executions". "when they awoke they found they were all strapped to a table with their legs outstretched and wings tied down by ropes suddenly sweetie bloom walked into the room wearing a scentist type outfit with a tray of extremely sharp knives and deadly contraptions, everyone started hyperventilating with fear except eliyora who was pissed and silver who wasn't surprised this would happen once everyone calmed down they spoke to sweetie bloom: Eliyora:"sweetie bloom what the fuck are we doing tied to a table in a basement". Sweetie bloom:" simple basically I'm going to experiment on you all of course". "Every pony's eyes suddenly narrowed in in shock she was going to kill them". Sweetie bloom:" first I need a volunteer for the first lesson? Anger issues execution lesson 1- no p!ace for anger, intended victim - eliyora "Eliyora for the first time in her life was frightened she knew it was her that was going to be the first victim considering her anger issues are the most violent out of everyponys so she volunteered for the first test in Sweetie's missed up experiments". "sweetie hopped over to a electrical switch and switched it on electrocuting eliyora and causing her to scream In pain " for this first test we will be testing eliyora's anger issues in this test she must not get angry or else she'll get an electric shock from this machine, she then pulled a switch causing a TV to appear in front of eliyora's face it switched on and played a endless loop of spongebob laughing loudly, eliyora shut her eyes and covered her ears in annoyance "turn this shit off" she felt a electric pain go through her body as she screamed again, she pleaded with sweetie to turn it off but she only turned it up higher eliyora cried tears as she tried to ignore it but eventually anger erupted in her and she swore again "ow my fucking ears". "Sweetie turned up the power to maximum electrocuting eliyora until eventually eliyora's heart stopped killing her while everypony else looked in fear but toonkritic was cross he shouted at sweetie that she was a monster but sweetie ignored him". Sweetie bloom:"next test will be about personality differences". execution lesson 2- personality what, intended victim- toonkriticy2k "